prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (March 21, 2017)
The March 21, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut on March 21, 2017. Summary TJ Perkins and Tony Nese finally squared off on WWE 205 Live after weeks of mounting disdain between the two Superstars. Both competitors suffered losses on Raw, and each was looking to regain momentum in the wake of those defeats. Nese did not engage in the customary handshake before the opening bell and both Superstars immediately tried to gain the early advantage. Both Perkins and Nese showed incredible agility, but it was the Duke of Dab who maintained control in the opening moments. However, “The Premier Athlete” turned to his incredible strength to regain the upper hand and keep Perkins on defense. Displaying his resilience, Perkins battled back and nearly scored victory on multiple occasions, pulling out all the stops and attempting a high-flying maneuver to seal the deal. Unfortunately for Perkins, Nese countered by suplexing the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion into an exposed turnbuckle and nailing his patented running knee for the win. After missing Raw because The Brian Kendrick was in possession of his passport, Akira Tozawa came to WWE 205 Live ready to unleash his fury. Immediately after the opening bell, Tozawa caught his hard-charging opponent with a Snap German Suplex, giving The Stamina Monster a quick victory. Following the contest, Tozawa called out Kendrick. When his nemesis did not come to the ring, The Stamina Monster decided to take the initiative and find Kendrick for a fight. As he made his way back up the entrance ramp, Tozawa was attacked by a security guard who revealed himself to be The Brian Kendrick. After taking out the Japanese competitor, Kendrick revealed his latest lesson: Appearances can be deceiving. Less than two weeks from challenging Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at The Ultimate Thrill Ride, Austin Aries took the spotlight on WWE 205 Live to conduct an interview with himself. The primary goal of A-Double’s self-interview was to get under Neville’s skin – a tactic that proved fruitful when The King of the Cruiserweights interrupted his WrestleMania opponent. Once again, Aries and Neville exchanged verbal barbs, as A-Double continued to infuriate Neville. Before the standoff could escalate to a physical confrontation, however, Aries announced he would return to the commentary table for the WWE Cruiserweight Champion’s upcoming match. During Neville’s address to the WWE Universe and the Cruiserweight division last week, he was interrupted by Mustafa Ali, who was on his way to the ring for a match. Feeling slighted – and clearly worked up over his spat with Austin Aries – The King of the Cruiserweights was ready to unload on Ali. Rising to the occasion, Ali wasted no time going on the offensive and showing the WWE Universe – and the WWE Cruiserweight Champion – what he’s capable of. Using sheer power and rage, Neville stopped Ali in his tracks but was distracted by Aries on commentary, allowing Ali to regain his composure. Relying on his aggression, Neville proceeded to dismantle Ali, sending a clear message to his WrestleMania opponent. Not going down without a fight, Ali proved he could hold his own against The King of the Cruiserweights, scoring multiple near-falls and keeping the WWE Universe – and Aries – on the edge of their seats. Taking control of the match after an incredible release German suplex off the top rope, Neville made an example of his opponent. The King of the Cruiserweights delivered a crushing blow by slamming Ali into the ring post, scoring a submission victory and immediately staring down Aries. Results ; ; *Tony Nese defeated TJ Perkins (9:57) *Akira Tozawa defeated Local competitor (0:04) *Neville defeated Mustafa Ali by submission (14:57) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3.21.17 205 Live.1.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.2.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.3.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.4.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.5.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.6.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.7.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.8.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.9.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.10.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.11.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.12.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.13.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.14.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.15.jpg 3.21.17 205 Live.16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #17 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #17 at WWE.com * 205 Live #17 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events